Battle Brawlers
The Battle Brawlers are a team led by Dan Kuso. They were the ones who created the rules for Bakugan. They were the also the team that went up against Masquerade's minions and that put them up against some of the top brawlers in the world. Later, they became the only humans other than Masquerade to go to the Doom Dimension where they fought the Six Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia. In each of their respective brawls their Bakugan evolved meaning each of them has an evolved Guardian Bakugan. After Naga sent his forces to earth the Brawlers all took down one Hybrid Bakugan each with help from other brawlers. They eventually earned high spots in the online rankings, making them very famous, especially after defeating the Doom Beings and returning peace to Earth and Vestroia. Season 1 The Battle Brawlers were originally seperated and were only able to commuicate through the internet. However once Masquerade was becoming a major threat they all came together to battle him and the Top Ranked Brawlers. Dan and Runo were the first of the Brawlers to officially meet. Soon they met Marucho in person once he moved to their town. Then they met Alice at the airport once she figured out her grandfather had something to do with Masquerade and Naga. Then realizing that they need more help went to where Shun and Julie lived and started searching for the Infinity Core. Along the way they met Joe and he became a member after proving he wasn't working for Masquerade. After their battle with the Top Ranked Brawlers Alice, Shun, and Julie decided to stay togethr in case Masquerade showed up. After the final brawl with Masquerade the Battle Brawlers split up, going back to their homes. While Shun and Julie returned to their homes Alice disappeared because she was Masquerade. Dan, Runo, and Marucho soon got Shun and Julie to go to Vestroia and help defeat Naga and his Doom Beings. After reaching to where Naga was they find out its a trap and they have no way to get home. After finding a way back they eached teamed up with a minor Battle Brawler to defeat one of the Hybrids. They were eventually able to defeat Naga and Hal-G and saved Earth and Vestroia. Then each of the brawlers said goodbye to their Bakugan before going to Vestroia. [[Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia|Season 2: New Vestroia]] [[Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders|Season 3: Gundalian Invaders]] Members * Dan Kuso - The leader. He uses Pyrus Bakugan and his Guardian Bakugan is Drago. Rank: 1st * Runo Misaki - A girl whose parents own their own cafe. She uses Haos and her Guardian is Tigrerra. Rank: 6th *Marucho Marukura - A rich kid who uses Aquos Bakugan and his Guardians are Preyas, Preyas Angelo/Diablo, Elfin and Akwimos. Rank: 7th * Julie Makimoto - Dan's "Number One Fan". She uses Subterra and her Guardian is Gorem. Rank: 8th * Shun Kazami - A ninja who's mother fell into a coma. He uses Ventus and his Guardians are Skyress, Ingram and Hawktor. Rank: 3rd * Alice Gehabich/Masquerade - The grandaughter of a famous scientist and used to be Masquerade. She uses Darkus and her guardian is Hydranoid. Rank: 2nd * Joe Brown - The Battle Brawlers' Webmaster. His Guardian Bakugan is Wavern. Resistance Members * MiraMira ClayClay - The leader of the Bakugan Resistance and Keith's sister. She uses Subterra Bakugan and her Guardian is Wilda. * Ace Grit - A member of the Resistance. He uses Darkus Bakugan and his Guardian is Percival. * Baron Leltoy - A boy who is part of the Resistance. He uses Haos Bakugan and his Guardian is Nemus *KeithSpectra PhantomClay - A former member of the Vexos and Mira's brother. He uses Pyrus Bakugan and his guardian is Helios. (Also known as Spectra Phantom when battling.) *Gus Grav - A former member of the Vexos and Spectra's sidekick who joined the Brawlers after they destroyed the Alternative. He uses Subterra Bakugan and his Guardian is Vulcan. Castle Knight Members * Fabia Sheen - A Neathian Girl who's one of the newest members of the Brawlers as of Episode 7 in GI. She is the Princess of Neathia. She uses Haos Bakugan and her Guardian is Aranaut. * Ren Krawler - A Gundalian spy who worked for the Twelve Orders. He was a member until Fabia and Shun exposed him. But he recently rejoined the Brawlers. His Guardian is Darkus Linehalt. * Jake Vallory - Dan's new friend who's one of the newest members of the Brawlers. He uses Subterra Bakugan and his Guardian is Coredem. *Serena Sheen - The Queen of Neathia and Fabia's sister. *Elright - The captain of the Neathian forces and a Haos Brawler. *Linus Claude - A Pyrus Castle Knight whose Guardian was Neo. *Nurzak - The ex-Subterra member of the Twelve Orders. He recently betrayed the Twelve Orders and joined the Brawlers along with Mason. His Guardian Bakugan is Subterra Sabator. *Mason Brown - A Gundalian spy who worked for the Twelve Orders. He recently betrayed the Twelve Orders and joined the Brawlers along with Nurzak. His Guardian Bakugan is Subterra Avior. *Gill:The Pyrus member of the Twelve Orders that might betrayed and joined the Brawlers. Minor Members *Klaus Von Hertzon - Is a Descendant of German nobility was once the Second Ranked player in the world. His Bakugan is a Aquos Sirenoid. *Chan Lee - Is a Kung-Fu artist from China who was once the 3rd ranked player in the world. Her Guardian Bakugan is a Pyrus Fortress. *Julio Santana - He was once the 4th Ranked player in the World. His Bakugan is a Haos Tentaclear, and he lives in Spain. *Komba O'Charlie - Was the 5th ranked player in the World. His Bakugan is a Ventus Harpus, and he is from Kenya. *Billy Gilbert Is Julie's Best Friend. He is from the United States. He was once the 10th Ranked player in the world. His Bakugan is a Subterra Cycloid. *Bakugan Video Game Main Character: although Non-Canon he defeats all the Brawlers and reaches Number 1 and Dan makes him an official member. His Bakugan is Leonidas. Category:Characters Category:Battle Brawlers